Soledad
by Addi Winchester
Summary: Para sus hermanos era un norte americano…justo como Canadá y Estados Unidos. Pero para Matthew y Alfred…México era un latinoamericano. Para el resto del mundo…México era uno de los perritos falderos de Estados Unidos.


Hetalia NO es mío simplemente escribo este fic para entretener…

* * *

Soledad

Dolor. Rechazo. Tristeza. Resentimiento. Odio. Incomprensión. Olvido.

Eso era algo que México sentía constantemente, día tras día. ¿Por qué? Es muy fácil adivinar la respuesta.

Sus hermanos, lo tachaban de Americano casi nunca lo invitaban a sus eventos, casi nunca le llamaban para salir juntos. Casi nunca lo veían.

Para sus hermanos México era un norteamericano. No un Latinoamericano como ellos (para los hermanos de el, la diferencia entre ser latino a ser norteamericano era enorme) México era…era…bueno simplemente no encajaba con ellos.

Lamentablemente México no hacia nada para cambiar las cosas. Tanto tiempo con Estados Unidos lo cambio.

A veces solia soltar palabras o frases sueltas en ingles. A veces se percataba que extrañaba la presencia del gringo…o que el mismo iba a su casa a buscarlo.

Y que en las juntas Alfred siempre le guardaba un asiento…pero no era tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta que la relación que tenia con Estados Unidos era simplemente una falsa ilusión.

No podía escoger a nadie por encima de nadie.

No podía escoger a sus hermanos por encima de Alfred aunque eso deseara.

No podía escoger a Alfred por encima de sus hermanos.

Pero es que el era tan jodidamente dependiente de Alfred…y todos lo sabían. Por eso lo seguía como perrito faldero

El sabía como lo llamaban las demás naciones. Sabía como lo llamaban sus hermanos. Sabia como lo veían los demás.

Pero es que cada vez que el intentaba salir adelante. Que la nación que el representara fuera mas fuerte…llegaba ese estúpido gringo y lo jodia.

Y eso por eso que lo odiaba. Pero al mismo tiempo lo quería…no podía decir que lo amaba…por que no era así.

México solamente amo, ama, y amara a una sola persona. Una persona de brillantes ojos esmeralda. aquella persona que le dio tanto...pero que le quito todo.

Nadie sabía cómo se sentía. Por que todo lo escondía bajo esa sonrisa eterna pintada en su rostro.

Bajo esas fuertes carcajadas y su forma de ser burlona. Por que México se "burlaba" hasta de la muerte.

Pero el no lo veía así…para México ella era su gran amiga. Solo ella y otra persona sabían cómo se sentía aquella nación.

Antonio era esa otra persona… ¿Quién mas que el propio España podría saber lo que sentía su ex-colonia?

Antonio con sus ojos verdes. Antonio todo sonrisas. Antonio lleno de odio.

Ambos se parecían tanto.

¿Quién podría saber si el español estaba triste? Si el siempre estaba feliz.

Antonio era tan feliz como México. Aunque eso fuera una careta…careta que cada día costaba mas mantener.

Los dos eran los mejores impostores del mundo.

Los dos siempre con una sonrisa…siempre regalando alegría a los demás. Sin importar que ellos estén rotos y despedazados por dentro.

aveces se preguntaba...

¿Qué hubiera pasado si se hubiera quedado como Nueva España?

¿Qué hubiera pasado…si Antonio nunca lo hubiera descubierto?

Pero los hubiera no existían.

Y lo que mas odiaba eran las juntas con sus hermanos. Todos ellos hablando sin parar sobre anécdotas que todos sabían…todos menos el.

Solamente una vez. Solo una vez reclamo. Venezuela lo silencio de la peor manera.

"no te metas americano"

_Americano_

_Americano_

_¿Era americano?_

Argentina dio el golpe final.

"son anécdotas familiares"

_¿El no era familia?_

Sabía que sus hermanos lo decían sin la intención de hacerlo sentir mal…o al menos eso se decía México para no romperse todas las noches.

Las preguntas inundaban su mente.

Para sus hermanos era un norte americano…justo como Canadá y Estados Unidos.

Pero para Matthew y Alfred…México era un latinoamericano.

Para el resto del mundo…

México era uno de los perritos falderos de Estados Unidos.

Justos después de Arthur…y…bueno no sabía quien estaba primero si él o Canadá.

Entonces es cuando la soledad venía por el. Por que estaba solo.

Y quizás…no esperen…no es un quizás…

Es su culpa.

Por que no escogió en su momento. No escogió a sus hermanos. Ni escogió a Estados Unidos.

No escogió a nadie.

Y ahora tendría que afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos.

Cerrar los ojos y pintar una sonrisa en su rostro.

Cerrar los ojos y fingir que todo estaba bien.

Cerrar los ojos y omitir ese dolor en el pecho.

Cerrar los ojos y pensar que todo estaría bien cuando los abriera.

Cerrar los ojos y pensar que sus hermanos lo querían.

Cerrar los ojos y pensar que al abrirlos sabría que era…

Cerrar los ojos y pensar en un mundo mejor.

Solo quedaba eso…y nada más.

* * *

Bueno espero que les pareciera… ¿bueno? O como mínimo que les gustara. Disculpen la ligera mención de Spamex pero es que es mi OTP bueno me dejan un review besos.

Addi Winchester.


End file.
